Emerald Orbs, lavender Clouds
by lavender butterfly
Summary: Once upon a time , teary emerald eyes met lavender-white ones..rated PG for later chapters..
1. Default Chapter

**Emerald Orbs, White clouds**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_As I look into your eyes ,_

_and see the twinkle that lies within .._

_then feel your warm fingers ,_

_gently touching my cheek .._

He moved quickly through night's veil.His breathing light and careful.crouched out of sight,he eyed the gaurds' backs.He adjusted his glasses and smirked.They won't know what hit them.

_gently brushing away my tears .. _

gently pushing away my fears ..

He streched to his full height as he whistled a signal.Noise of an engine starting reached his ears.He adjusted his glasses again before running off,leaving two bodies on the ground.

_Your breaths against my skin ,_

_spread warmth into my heart .._

_like sunlight shining _

_upon snowy hills .._

He raced his way guided by the noise.He stoped dead in his tracks when strong,bright light flashed at him,temporary blinding him.His arms shielded his face.

_you whisper to me ,_

_telling me you're always here for me .._

_telling me it'll be alright .._

The light weakened slightly.He eyed the source of it,revealing a truck.The truck suddenly moved and he barely jumped out of the way,then grabbed its side and pushed himself up.

_your whisper is soothing ,_

_and I find myself drifting_

_in a blissful sleep_

_between your arms _

The truck crashed its way in high speed with the young man hanging unto it.From behind them rose the voice of yelling,shouting and shot guns.

_floating in a sweet dream_

_between your arms .._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bravo,Sakura! Everyone,give our cherry blossom a big round of applause!"  
The little crowd applauded hyperly.They whistled and 'woo'ed happily.The pink haired singer blushed and waved at the cheering crowd in a childish manner.

"I must say..grown up men acting like wild teenage boys is a rather amusing sight,ne,princess?"

Sakura's emerald eyes blinked before she turned awkwardly to indicate the source of that statement,a sheepish smile plastered on her face.  
"Y-Yeah..they realy liked the song..it's all thanks to your piano playing,Kin."  
Kin looked on from behind the old piano she sat at and said nothing.Her black eyes bore into Sakura's face while her lips were carved into an amused smirk.Few moments passed in silence.Sakura blinked nervously.Her sheepish smile looking more like an idiotic grin by now.She was more than happy when her eyes caught a man in black glasses aproaching them.

"Uh! Ebisu-san!" Sakura happily exclaimed.  
"Uh. sakura-kun." Ebisu said uncertain.

There were more moments of awkward silence.Ebisu then cleared his throat.  
"Uh..it's Gai's turn to preform now..So.." he said hesitantly.Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed "Uh! Of course!I'm so sorry,I'll be off the stage in a mintue!Sorry!" she blurted out . Ebisu scratched his cheek."Okay ."  
Sakura -in all her embarresed haste - accidently tripped over her own feet and fell. Kin's eyes had a strange glint as she watched the pink haired girl stumble to get on her feet.The crowd of rowdy men laughed and Sakura blushed and waved at them sheepishly.

"Sakura is something else,isn't she?" Genma stated capturing the attention of the other two men and child seated at the table with him.  
"Yeah,she's got talent.." Asuma began,his cigarette crushedbetween his teeth."Her lyrics are a bit naive,though.." he completed while puffing a cloud of smoke.

Inari coughed slightly and wriggeled his nose and waved his hand in an attempt to disolve the cloud.Gai grinned."I suppose that's what makes her lovable! The naivety of youth! Thebeautiful thread that connects us to a pure past that is childhood!" he beamed,raising his fist and shaking it in great passion.

He remained in his position while Inari giggled, Asuma let out another puff of smoke and Genma merely took a sip of his drink.

"Gai-san seems to be in good spirits as usual." came a voice giggling.Inari's face lightened happily as he waved cheerfuly at the intruder.

"Haku-chan!"he exclaimed.Haku waved back."Haku-kun! Hello there ! Of course I'm in good spirits! It's always refreshing to listen to Sakura sing!"  
"Yes,Isuppose that's right..She really has a beatiful voice." Haku said.His eyes then turned to indicate the other two men."Asuma-san,Genma-san..I hope you're doing well?" He asked curtly.Asuma only nodded in acknowledgement without even looking the boy in the face.Genma,on the other hand,was a bit more friendly."So,what brings you here? Isn't it a bit late for you to come all the way to this grumpy refugee camp?"he asked.

"It's only evening , not really late..Also,I promised Sakura to come and watch the sunset with her .." Haku explained."Really.." Genma said,ready to end the conversation there and then.

" The sunset?! Togther?! Oh,the burning passion of youth love! The.."  
"Hey,they're calling for you ..it's your turn to preform.." Genma interupted gesturing towards the small stage on which Ebisu stood annoyed,his hands placed on his hips .Gai blinked. "Oh." he then flashed them a shiny smile."I'll be off then!" he stated before skipping his way towards the stage not noticing all the groans and jokes the men were cracking at him.Genma sighed and Asuma said nothing.Haku smiled as he saw Sakura approaching them.

"Haku-kun! I'm so happy to see you!"  
"Yeah,me too ..I'm disapointedI missed your preformance,though..".Sakura laughed sheepishly ."It was nothing, really!So,umm..Are you ready to go?"Sakura asked."Yeah,let's go.".Haku answered.  
Inari suddenly jumped off his seat ."Hey?Can I go with you ,too?" he pleaded. He then indicated Asuma."Is it okay,Asuma?". Asuma looked at Haku from the corner of his eye.He then eyed Sakura before setteling his sight on Inari's hopeful face."If it's okay with Sakura.."he grunted.Inari smiled and looked at Sakura.

" Why of course! Come on,we'll all go!" Sakura said.  
The three walked towards the door only to find Kin standing there.Sakura seemed nervous again."Uh..Kin!" she said.Kin didn't look at her,instead she eyed Haku with an amused smirk.

"Oh.The prince is here.." she said slowly.Haku smiled at her politly ."Hello,Kin.".Kin's smirk grew a bit wider.She suddenly turned to leave.Sakura and Haku watched as she walked away while Inari seemed to be humming to himself.When Kin was a good distance away from them,Sakura loudly gulped then let out a breath she was holding.  
"Whew.." for some reason,she felt releived.Haku laughed lightly."What was that all about? Kin can be very strange sometimes,ne?".Sakura smiled nervously."Yeah..".she muttered."Anyway,Um..Haku,let's stop by my house first.I want to get some snacks to eat while watching the sunset.."  
"Right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black haired woman sighed.She brushed some strands of hair off her face.And she sighed again.

"Not feeling very well today,are we?"

The woman's crimson eyes glared at the man sitting on the leather couch infront of her desk.she then closed her eyes and sighed yet again.

"Yesterday another group of illegal emigrants entered the country.Two guards are dead.This has been going on for a while,now.And I still can't arrest the culpirts.My snobby bosses are mad at me.I've just been promoted and I'm trying to secure my position and not solving this case isn't helping me.I'm being pested and laughed at by my predjuced fellow _**male** _detectives.I have this big urge to eat a sandwich of very fatty tuna,but I can't because I'm on a diet.I'm feeling like crap at the moment and am **_not_** in the mood for your taunting,Kakashi!"Kurenai blurted out.

"Now,now..you have no reason to feel like crap..I mean,you can just have a sandwich of very fatty tuna..you look perfect, no need for a diet!"

Kurenai gave him a death glare.Kakashi laughed while scratching the back of his head."No need to glare at me,either" . Kurenai sighed .She waved her hand dismissingly at the silver haired man."Forget it..say did the new guy arrive, yet?". Kakashi arched a brow."The new guy?". Kurenai yawned ."Yeah,didn't I tell you? Head quarters decided to send us a new guy to join our team..He's supposed to arrive today..". Kakashi nodded slowly."Is that so..? How thoughtful of them..". Kurenai shrugged ."Say,where is Ibiki?" She suddenly asked.

"Ibiki-san said he was going to pick the new guy and bring him here.."said Kotetsu as he entered the room holding a trey with mugs of coffee and a small bowl of cookies. Kakashi watched him intently."Picking the new guy up,huh?". He nodded in gratitude as he accepted the mug of coffee. Kotetsu placed the trey on the desk and handed Kurenai her mug.The crimson eyed woman frowned as she indicated the bowl of cookies."Don't real cops eat donaughts? I swear, I feel like a kinder garten student just looking at these home made cookies..These are home made, aren't they?".Kakashi grinned."Yeah,baked right from the oven.With extra honey and extra **_love_**.". Kurenai's frown deepened as her lips pursed in distaste, while Kotetsu snickered.

"Just why does Ibiki do this to us ..forbbiding donaughts and only permiting home cooked meals .." Kurenai said. "well,he's a caring person and wants us all to be healthy..You should be thankful he allows us to have coffee, we would've been stuck with drinking milk if he hadn't been merciful and changed his mind after seeing us cry ourselves to sleep..". Kotetsu blinked."yeah, I rememder that fateful day..What's wrong with coffee anyway?".Kakashi raised his mug ."It's the caffiene.It causes you sleeping troubles.".Kotetsu nodded in understanding.

"I must admit,though..Ibiki would make an excellent house wife..".Kakashi said thoughtfully. "Yeah,Ibiki in a dress would be just precious!".Kotetsu laughed."If we're talking about cross-dresing,then I bet you forced Izumo to.."

"Hey,that's low!!".

Kurenai was not really following what they said as she sat there staring at the bowl of cookies.Within herlurked araging battle ..She really wanted to munch on one of those crispy,tasty looking honey filled cookies ..But on thr other hand,she was going on a diet and so eating them was out of the question.Finaly,after moments of dwelling that seemed like eternity, Kurenai sighed in defeat.Her hand extended slowly towards the bowl of cookies. And just as her fingers were about to grab a cookie, the door flunge open causing every one to jump with a start and Kurenai quickly pulled her hand off the bowl fearfully.At the door stood Izumo,his face a slight shade of red. "Ibiki has returned with the new guy,so I advise you to refrain from continuing your silly conversation because Ibiki wouldn't stand for it!And,Kakashi? What I wear in my private time with my boyfriend is none of your business!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's s-so p-pretty.."

Haku rolled his eyes ."Y-yeah.." he choked. They were sitting on the roof of a deserted house,watching the orange sky and setting sun. It was a beautiful scenery which was both relaxing and soothing

_/Now if only Sakura would soften her grip on me /_

Haku sighed inwardly. It had been Sakura's idea to come up here and watch the sunset. But after climbing here,she discovered that she feared high places and was frozen on the spot in total fright. It took a great deal of effort for him to calm her down and convince her to stay..And it took even more effort to make her stop apologizing for 'ruining the evening' and 'being a baby' as she had put it. And now here they were , Sakura clutched to him like a leech , squeezing the life out of him.. And Inari standing while holding a bag of potato chips.

"I-Inari! Be careful! Don't stand near the edge!" Sakura called for the tenth time.Inari waved at her smiling.  
"I-I wish, he'd get more farther from the edge.." Sakura said. Haku giggled "He's safe,Sakura ..stop worrying.". Sakura blushed."Uh..Yeah..sorry..".Haku rolled his eyes "and stop apologizing..There's nothng to be sorry for.." he said kindly. "Uh..right ..sorry..".Haku couldn't supress a giggle.Sakura indicated him in wonder,then smiled.

"Sakura?"  
"Yes,Haku-kun?"  
"Are you free tomorrow morning?" He asked.Sakura looked at him."No,can't say I am..why?"

"Well, I was thinking.. since we're going to preform in theengagement party you guys are having next thursday..I thought maybe we could go shopping?" Sakura's face brightened."You mean,our band members should go on a shopping spree?".Haku smiled awkwardly."No, I meant that if you want,I'll buy you a dress for you to attend the party..".

Sakura's face beamed happily.Her features then turned to a sad look.Her eyes were fixed on her lap as she sighed slightly. "Gomen,Haku-kun.. I don't think I can..I don't think Zabuza-san would appriciate me spending money on new clothes when we barely make ends meat..Sorry..". Haku shook his head."No, I said I will buy it for you ." he explained. Sakura looked at him seriously."No,I can't accept that..Zabuza-san will be even more furious with me! Please don't!"

Haku watched Sakura's face have a pleading, pained look and fought back the urge to hugg her. Haku smiled at her ."Okay,then,can you at least come with me and help me with my shopping?".At that Sakura seemed at peace.

"Of course ! I'd be happy to!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Emerald Orbs , lavender Clouds**

**Chapter 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurenai frowned in annoyance.  
"What in the world is head quarters thinking? When they said they'll be sending us a new member, I thought it would be someone with a little experience! Instead, they send us a rookie!" She fumed.

Ibiki sat there enduring his boss's bitching patiently.He was sitting with a mug of herdal liquid between his hands.

"I swear, it's as if there's some kind of conspiracy or something.."  
Ibiki quietly sipped his hot herdal drink as Kakashi smirked  
"They must be out to get you.."  
"Don't even start with your taunting, Kakashi!" Kurenai warned. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Well, I must say it is irresponsible of them to send us a rookie to help in this important case..".At that statement Kurenai stood in excitement "Exactly! They can't expect us to get this case over with anytime soon if all they do is hinder us!"

"The kid might not be that bad. He may be inexperienced, but from what I gathered from my conversation with him on our way here, I think he is earnest and a quick learner which is also important.. Although, he hasn't got enough self confident, yet..But that can be easily fixed .." Ibiki stated in his deep voice.

Kakashi arched a brow. "Your conservation, huh? More like an interrogation if you ask me.. So,'picking him up' wasn't out of your motherly caring nature, but a method of collecting information, huh?" Kakashi rolled his eyes in mockery."I feel sorry for the poor guy.. To be locked in a car with Ibiki-san mentaly abusing you to sqeeze out your life story is not my idea of the first day at work! I hope no permenant damage was done?"

Ibiki smirked "You make it sound as if I'm a molester of some sort.. Don't worry, I just had a civilized conversation with him.. He seemed a bit convulsive but wasn't afraid. He's brave and that's another point for him.. I like him well already.." he said with a calm smile.

Kakashi whistled in amazment and Kurenai seemed impressed. "I have faith in your judgement.. if you say he's alright, then he must be.. I feel a bit more encouraged now." Kurenai said.  
"Ah, well! All we can do is wait and see.." Kakashi stated then streched lazily.

"Say, when will Kotetsu and Izumo release the rookie?"

just then, the door of the room flunge open Kurenai and Kkashi jumped started while Ibiki remained unfazed. Izumo poked his head inside the room.  
"We just finished briefing the rookie on the case." then, just as suddenly as he apeared, he disapeared. Kurenai blinked for a moment, then nodded "Alright..Ibiki what was the rookie's name again?"  
"Umino Iruka. "  
"Right. Now let's go and see if he comprehended the situation.."

---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- --------------------------

"Okay, here she comes.. You'll say it exactly as I told you.." Kotetsu urged. Izumo sighed "This is so childish.."  
"But won't she get mad? She is the boss, right? I don't want to give her a bad impression on my first day of work.." Umino Iruka said nervously. "Don't chicken out now! Just do as I told you, okay?" Kotetsu hissed. Before Iruka could talk, Kurenai, Kakashi and Ibiki entered the room. Iruka shut his mouth and forced a nervouse smile. Kotetsu leaned on the wall faking innocence. Izumo fixed his gaze on the floor feeling really embarassed. Kurenai who was pretty much oblivious indicated the young man seated on the leather couch. She walked and sat behind her desk.

"Umino-san.."

"Iruka..!"

"Huh?"

"Ano.. Please call me Iruka.."

Kurenai nodded slowly. "Okay.. Iruka-san.." she began. "After being breifed about the case, can you explain the situation to me, again?"  
Iruka nodded. "Y-Yes, of course! " Iruka's face then turned very serious as he started to explain.

"There has been recently occasional illegal migrations. Groups of illegal emigrants crossing the borders into the country are increasing. These illegal acts have become rather violent as there has been four guards who were killed during their duty. Our investigations led us to establish that these migrations are being arranged by a crime organization. There is a list of suspects that will be discussed today.. This is a case of utmost importance, all our energy and power should be put into solving this case.." Iruka stopped abruptly. Kotetsu shifted in his place, looking at Iruka expectingly. Iruka's face reddend slightly

"All our energy and power should be put into solving this case, since the boss's ass is on the line and solving this case will make her stop her bitching and get the raise she wants without resorting to.. "

"Kotetsu..!!

Kotetsu cracked down. He then stopped when he noticed he was the only one laughing. Izumo rubbed his forehead embaressed. Ibiki shook his head. Iruka fidgeted uneasily. Kurenai looked far from impressed. And Kakashi rolled his eyes, his finger scratching his cheek.

"What..?! Don't you guys have a sense of humor?!"

"That's not it .. It's just ..That was,like, so lame.." Kakashi muttered.

"Lame? Come on! It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Worse.." Ibiki replied.

"Enough! " Kurenai barked. She glared at everyone for moments before letting out a deep breath.  
"Since Iruka-san understands the case, we will now discuss our list of suspects!"

---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- --------------------------

Sakura sat at the wooden table quietly. she shifted in her chair nervously. She gave the rough looking man sitting carelesly on a ragged couch infront of her quick glances. She had just glanced at him again when he faced her and their eyes met. Sakura's gaze froze when faced by the man's cold stare. Her cheeks blushed and she awkwardly looked away. Moments passed and Sakura could hear herself gulp.

"..What do you want, brat?"

"I-I.. It-It's just th-that.. Haku-kun asked me..and well.."

"Speak up, or shut up."

Sakura's blush deepend as her features turned into something between a hurt and angry look.She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Haku-kun will go shopping tomorrow morning and he asked me to go with him and help him with his shopping ..so.. can I go, Zabuza-san?"

Zabuza said nothing for a moment. Sakura waited in anticipation. More moments passed before Zabuza finally spoke

"Haku.. Do you still meet that boy?"

"Uh..Yes, Haku-kun is my friend."

"Friend, huh? You realize you're an emigrant and he's a rich native, don't you?"

Sakura blinked. She looked at the man confused. Zabuza smirked under the face cloth he wore. Sakura's eyes were locked on Zabuza even as he stood andwalked towards her. He stood keeping a small distance from the pink haired girl. Zabuza smiled coldly at her.

"What do you hope to gain from that boy?"

"What?"

"No, I suppose that's not it.. You're too naive, too innocent to even think of such things.. "

His hand extended and his fingers lightly touched some strands of pink hair.

"He probably feels sorry for you.. so,he tolerates you out of sympathy.."

Sakura's eyes widened. She flicked Zabuza's hand away and stood in anger.

"Haku-kun is not like that! He would never treat others like that!"She started feeling very angry.  
"Haku-kun is a kind person! He's my friend! Don't ever talk about him like that! He's.."

Sakura was interupted by Zabuza who grabbed her wrist and pulled her harshly closer to him until her face was inches away from touching his chest. She dared to raise her head and indicate Zabuza only to feel a shiver giong down her spine as she was met with the coldest and hardest eyes ever. Sakura tried to keep her sight steady even though she was scared. Zabuza's free hand grabbed the girls face and titeled her head even higher so as to make her face him perfectly. Sakura could feel herself holding her breath when Zabuza got her face closer to his own causing her to be lifted off the floor. She misrebaly tried balancing her toes' tips on the floor as her holder spoke coldly..

"Don't push your luck with me, brat."

Zabuza then pushed her backwards roughly. Sakura managed to regain her balance. She slowly rubbed her bruised wrist, her eyes watering slightly. Zabuza eyed her sternly for a moment before turning to leave. Sakura quickly brushed her tears away then stepped towards Zabuza quickly.

"I can go, right?" she asked loudly to Zabuza's back.

"Do whatever you want, brat."

---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- --------------------------

To be continued..

Next chapter:

A family dinner within Haku's household and a glance at his family members , A suspicious young man in glasses is introduced and the first contact between emerald orbs and lavender eyes ..


	3. Chapter 3

**Emerald Orbs , Lavender Clouds**

**Chapter 3**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Midnight. Darkness had spread its wings and engulfed the roads of the run down refugee camp. Most its inhabitants were fast asleep after yet another long hard day. The small stores were already closed or about to. Those who weren't home were heading there. Everyone was ready to retire for the day. Everyone, except for a few guys at the camp's only place of entertainment, a little populist restaurant where everyone gathered every evening to relax, talk, preform , sing, take it easy and forget all their troubles.  
Inside the restaurant was Gai seated at a table doing nothing. A middle aged man whose name was Baki was seated at a table near the restaurant's entrance. Jirobu, a fat guy who was the owner and at the same time worked as a waiter at his own retaurant, stood behind the counter drying some glasses with an old cloth. A man with thick and long white hair sat at the counter, sipping a cold liquid from a rather small cup, his cheeks were rosy and he was looking a little drunk. The place would've been quiet if not for Kin, who sat behind the piano, her fingers playing a calm melody.

They remained like that for a while, with no sounds but the quiet music and glasses clapping on the table.  
Footsteps approached and the restaurant's door opened.

Gai was the only one to title his head and indicate the newcomers.He flashed a smile at them.

"Kabuto-san! Long time no see! "

Kabuto smiled at Gai and waved freindly. Behind him was a little girl with long dark hair and lavender eyes. She held a bright red bag which seemed out of character as her features were cold and emotionless. Kabuto seated himself infront of Gai while the girl stood behind him.

"Yes, it had been quite a while.. I hope you're doing well, Gai-san?"

"You sure took your time.. What were you doing? Sightseeing in the city or something?"

Kabuto laughed meekly and scratched his cheek. "I wasn't planning to stay more than two months, but Anko-san was with me and insisted to stay longer.. She said she was waiting for the 'Discount Week'.."

"'Discount Week?' "

"Yes.." Kabuto began. "It's a week when her favourite used items' store offers a discount on its goods.. "

Baki quietly stood and exited.

Gai seemed serious then broke into a light laughter."That's just like Anko.."

Kabuto smiled."It's a good thing we were short on money when the 'Discount Week' came.. She would've bought the whole store.."

"She often talked about opening a store herself, if she had the money.."

"That would be nice if it were true.. I wonder where she could store all the goods, though?"

Gai eyes were sharp before hesmiling widely.

"That deserted old house south of town.. You know, next to Zabuza's? A little run down, but would make a good place for storing anything.."

Kabuto adjusted his glasses. "I suppose that would do.. Although, it's no use talking since I can't imagine Anko-san being able to save money.."

Gai laughed loudly while Kabuto resumed his smiling. Jiraya took a sip before placing his glass on the counter causing a rather loud 'clap'. Kin stopped playing, an amused smirk on her face and she walked her way out of the place.

Jirobu eyed Jiraya from the corner of his eyes. The white haired man was staring quietly at the liquid in his glass, his cheeks still rosy though he seemed sober. Jirobu placed the glass he was drying on the counter and held a trey before heading towards Kabuto and Gai.

"Can I get you something, Kabuto-sensei? "

"Ah, no thank you.. I have to go now, it's past Hanabi-chan's bed time."

Gai watched the young man and little girl leave, then sighed. He eyed Jiraya's back seriously. Jiraya was quiet for moments before nodding slightly.

Gai nodded back. He stood, nodded at Jirobu freindly and exited. Jirobu went back to drying the glasses, while Jiraya sipped the remains of his drink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brooding boy walked angrily in the hallway of that fancy mansion. His arms were crossed as he marched his way towards one of the rooms. He didn't bother to even knock as he opened the door of the room rather violently. The room was expensive looking yet simple and almost empty. There was a big bed which sheets and blanket were tidily arranged. the walls were painted a slight shade of dark blue, the curtains were of the same colour, giving the room a sad dark aura even though it was well lightened. There was a big brownish cupboard standing idlyby the entrance of an inner room. The boy's eyes wandered through the room for a second. He scowled when he saw it was empty andthen steped into the inner room. In there, sitting at a desk behind a laptop, was an older boy with long dark hair which he tied in a high pony tail. His hands were typing busily at the key board, and his lavender eyes didn't look up from the screen as he spoke,

"I would have thought you had the simple decency of knocking, Sasuke."

Sasuke eyed him angrily. "We've already began the family dinner and you still didn't come. Itachi wants you downstairs."

"I said I'm not in the mood to bear these so called 'family dinners', so leave."

"It isn't like I wanted to come here.. I couldn't care less about you and your spoiled child's act, Neji."

Neji smirked at that. "Spoiled child's act? I believe that would be more fitting to describe your ways of behavior."

"I'm not the one locking himself in his room all day because he couldn't bear being told the simple word 'no'."

"You don't know what your talking about.."

"Oh, but I think I do." Sasuke said hotly.

"You wanted to go to our cottage up north, but Itachi didn't allow you to. And now you're all sulky like some little spoiled rich boy who has been spanked for the first time in his life."

Neji's lavender eyes darted quickly to glare at the younger boy only to find him glaring back. Their glares were locked on each other for sometime and they would have remained like that all night if not for the boy who came into the room.He brushed strands of his long black hair behind his ear and stepped closer. "Sasuke-kun! What's taking you so long? We're all waiting for you and Neji-kun.."

"His highness doesn't want to come down." Sasuke said, his glare still fixed on Neji as he refused to be the one to break the glare. Neji was the first one to avert his eyes. He looked back at the screen of his laptop and started typing again. "I have no time to waste with you, get out." he stated coldly.

"I have no intention of wasting my time either." Sasuke announced as he turned and left. The boy with long black hair watched Sasuke disapear out of the room before turning to face Neji.

"Neji-kun.. You have to get down and eat something..! You've been like this for three days,now.. This isn't healthy.."

"Haku, I'm busy right now, you can continue your nonesense later."

Haku smiled patiently at the harsh words. "Won't you reconsider?"

"Shut the door behind you."

Haku brushed more strands behind his ear as he skillfuly hid his hurt look and smiled kindly. "I'll leave you then.."

"Good."

Haku closed the door gently, he then gestured to a maid who was standing nearby.  
"Please ready a meal for Neji-kun, he'll be having dinner in his room." The maid nodded and bowed curtly before leaving. Haku gazed at the closed door for a moment then went downstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dining room of that mansion was huge. It was filled with expensive antiques and portraits. A large table was placed in the middle of the room. The table was covered with silver plates and treys with delicate looking food.

At the right side of the table, there were two girls. One was a strong looking blonde, her -not very soft- hair fell a little before her shoulders. She was chatting with the other girl, whose body frame was softer and more slender than the blonde. She had dark brown hair which she tied in two buns.

at the left side was Sasuke who had just seated himself and was looking as broody as ever. At one of the heads of the table sat an older imitation of Sasuke yet this man looked frightingly calm. His eyes were blood red and he had two thin lines on his hansome yet emotionless face.

The man turned his head slightly to indicate Haku who had just entered the room. Haku nodded at the man respetively before seating himself next to Sasuke.

"Where is Neji?" the man asked. Sasuke eyed his empty plate and Haku smiled nervously."He'll be having dinner in his room, Itachi-san..". Itachi's features didn't change as he spoke again.  
"And why is that?"

"He's.. Neji-kun isn't feeling very well..". Haku lied. Sasuke smirked under his breath. Itachi stared at Haku who was smiling sweetly at him. The blonde girl leaned slightly towards the brown haired one. "It's a wonder how Haku can lie so odviously and still keep an innocent smile, ne, Tenten?" she whispered. Tenten giggled quietly. "I must agree with you, Temari.. Haku sure is talented..."

Itachi eyed Haku for another moment before turning his gaze away. "'Isn't feeling well', huh..? Well, never mind.. We will start our dinner."  
"But Kakashi and Tsunade-sama aren't here yet." Tenten pointed out.

"We hold our family dinner every Monday at 8 p.m , Those who can't be something as trivial as punctual will be left out." Itachi announced.

"My, my..! How cruel.. Itachi-kun is being mean.."

They all turned their heads to see the silver haired Kakashi waving at them. He seated himself right of Itachi.

"You're late, Kakashi." Itachi said, his voice steady. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Sorry,sorry.. I got distracted.."

"That's not an excuse."

"Come on, Don't be like that Itachi-kun..! Tsunade-sama isn't here yet, so I'm not all tht late..!" Kakashi whined. Itachi eyed him with no emotion showing on his face. Tenten, Temari and Haku were giggling quietly, while Sasuke muttered something about stupid grown ups acting like children.

Itachi decided to let it go as he signaled to the servants who started serving dinner. They were about to start eating when a blonde woman with a rather big chest stormed into the room, followed by a black haired woman.

"Tsunade-sama! When will you ever learn! You lost that much in a couple of hours!!"

"Enough, Shizune..! I was just out of luck today."

"You're always out of luck, Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade threw her self on the unoccupied seat at the other head of the table. Shizune seated herself at the blonde's left.

"Tsunade-sama. It isn't suitable for the head of the family to be late." Itachi began.

"Yeah, yeah.. I see you've already started.. So, where's Neji?"

"It seems he refuses to come down." Itachi replied while calmly sipping a spoonfull of his reddish soup. Haku froze for a moment before resuming his meal.

"Phht! Whatever.." Tsunade then grabbed her fork and quickly squashed a peice of fatty meat Shizune was just about to claim. Shizune frowned at Tsunade and pouted while the blonde ignored her and chewed the peice of meat. Tsunade stared at Temari thoughtfully for a while, failing to notice Shizune's fork snatching her steak.

"Say, Temari, when is that lazy fiance of yours coming?"

Temari didn't raise her head from her dish as she answered with a muffled voice.

"After tomorrow.."

"The engagement party will be held at night in that same day, right?"

"Yeah.."

"Why the haste?"

Temari swallowed a large chunk of food. "So he won't have the chance of changing his mind..".

Tenten giggled. Tsunade seemed amused, her features then turned to a troubled frown."Then I must get a new dress for the occasion.. Oh, brother.."

"I didn't prepare anything, too..". Tenten stated.

"I was planning on going on a shopping spree tomorrow morning with a friend of mine.."

The women's eyes turned to indicate Haku.

Shizune clasped her hands happily."Really?! I have an idea! Why don't we all go on a shopping spree tomorrow? Together!"

The women's eyes plus Haku's turned to indicate Shizune.

Tenten smiled in agreement."That sounds like fun!" She exclaimed. Tsunade glared at Shizune."You sure don't waste any chance, do you?" She scowled. Shizune extended her tounge and lightly hit her head with her fist sheepisly. Tsunade then rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Although, I must admit it's not such a bad idea.."

Kakashi suddenly stood."Thanks for the meal! I'll be off now! ". He then quickly sprung out of the room. Tsunade looked at Kakashi's retreating figure and shrugged.

"The idea of a shopping spree does seem like a good idea.. I've already shopped before, but I'll come with you, anyway.. " Temari stated.

"Yeah, it'll really be fun, ne, Haku?" Tenten happily said.

Haku seemed uncertain. "Uh.. Yeah.. Ano.. even though we're all going together, my friend can still come, right?"

Tsunade waved her hand. "Of course, of course..". Haku sighed in relief. He would've hated to ditch Sakura.

"I'll have to decline.. I have some important business to attend to and can't afford to waste my time shopping.." Itachi said.

Tsunade looked at him oddly. "Who ever said you can come in the first place?"

Tha girls and Haku giggled and even Sasuke secretly smiled in amusement. Itachi was unfazed as he continued his meal.

"It's decided then, tomorrow we're going on a shopping spree! "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure it's alright, Haku? They're all family members, right? I don't want to intrude.." Sakura stated for the twentieth time.

"They're the ones who're intruding, Sakura.. You were invited first, they all decided to tag along on their own.." Haku assured her. They were sitting in the back seats of Haku's personal car on their way to the mall. It was decided that everyone would meet up at the mall's entrance at nine in the morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Neji.. It can't bethat bad.." Tenten groaned at a pissed looking Neji. Neji ignored her. Tenten sighed. Shizune was playing with Tsunade's piglet pet, Tonton.

"Why didn't you want to come, anyway? What fun is being copped inside your room all the time?" Tsunade asked. Neji only glared at her and said nothing. Tsunade winced. "What's with the dirty looks, too? Sheesh.."  
"He's mad because Tsunade-sama dragged him here.. like a bad little boy.. and he's not the only one.." Temari taunted as she indicated an even more pissed off Sasuke. Tsunade eyed him and sighed in annoyance.  
"These brats are gonna ruin the day.." She muttered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura played with the fabric of the plain, long sleeved, sugary coloured dress she wore which went a little past her knees.

" I admit I feel a bit excited at the thought of finally meeting the members of your family. Haku-kun knows all about my family, friends and life while if you think about it, I know very little about Haku-kun's life.."  
Haku laughed. "Was I being so secretive? Gomen, Sakura-chan.. I didn't really give it much thought..". Sakura shook her head."No, I'm not upset or anything.. I'm really excited!". Haku smiled at her."Well, I guess we're here." He said.

The car stopped at the entrance of the mall. standing there was a mob of people. "There they are, brace yourself .." Haku joked. Sakura smiled and the two got closer.

"Haku, you're late!" Temari said loudly. "No way, you're early." Haku answered smiling. Temari snorted."Is that your friend?" Tenten inquired. Haku nodded. "Everyone, please meet Sakura."

Sakura spoke nervously."Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura! Nice to meet you all!". She then bowed.

Sasuke looked at her plain dress and somewhat worn out sport's shoes.

"What is this? An emigrant? Your friend's an emigrant?" Sasuke asked harshly, the slightest hints of scorn in his voice.  
Sakura blinked, confused at the sudden harshness. Shizune tensed as she looked hurt. She then felt Tsunade's assuring hand on her shoulder.She looked back at Tsunade who nodded at her in an understanding motion. Haku was taken aback with Sasuke, after regaining himself, he frowned and was about to say something but Tsunade beat him to it. "Haruno Sakura, huh? Where do you live?"  
Sakura looked at her, puzzeled. "Uh..I-In the refugee camp numder 7.."

"Do you know a man named Jiraya?"

"Y-Yes, everyone at the camp knows Jiraya-sama..!"

"Send him my regards, then.. Me and him are good friends.."

Sakura's confused look disapeared as she forgot about Sasuke's words. Her face brightened and she nodded happily. "I will!". Tsunade nodded and Shizune smiled. Sasuke looked away as Haku smiled at Sakura in relief.

"Alright, we ought to introduce our selves now.. I am Tsunade, you may address me as Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade annouced formaly. She then winked at Sakura. "This is Shizune." She said as she gestured towards the dark headed woman. Shizune bowed."How do you do?"

"And this here is Temari."  
Temari gave a wide smile. "Hi there, cutie!"  
Sakura blushed slightly her attention then was averted to a giggling Tenten."Temari, you sure have no shame.". She then eyed Sakura. "I'm Tenten, nice to meet you."

"And this broody guy is Sasuke." Tsunade said. Sasuke looked away a bit embaressed but nodded slightly in acknowledgement. Sakura gave an uncertain smile.

"And this pissed off guy is Neji.."

Sakura turned to indicate Neji. Her eyes widened in shock. As her emerald orbs caught glimpse of two angry lavender eyes, in her mind flashed a living memory of a cold and stern stare.. She felt a shiver of mixed feelings go down her spine.. Feelings of fear, anticipation, confusion, anger and a new feeling she never experienced before.. Sakura's stare was locked on the boy infront of her.. Little did she Know that this encounter would be the conclusion of her childhood'sinnocence and a life of purity..

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To be continued..**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next chapter:**

_**An incidentat the mall and the second encounter between emerald and lavender eyes, a clearing look into thesuspicious conversation between Gai and Kabuto and a simple suggestion from Haku that would play a major role in the beginning of a different life.**_

**  
**


End file.
